Thirty Days
by MissDonnie
Summary: How would it change Jane if he could spend time with his wife


Thank you for all the nice reviews on my last story here. This one is not funny as the last one, and I hope you like it. The reason I don't send you chapters, is I write everything by hand and then put it on my computer. That way I can change and add things, and worry if I put up chapters I will miss something that should have been added. On with the story:

/

**The kidnapping of a child of a famous rock star never hit the newspapers. We along with the FBI wanted to keep out of the news, wanting to make sure that we got the six year old child back alive. The ransom call said they wanted two million dollars, and of course no cops were to be called in.**

**I wasn't sure that I wanted Jane involved with this case. The child was the same age as his little girl was when she was killed, she even looked a little like his daughter. Jane wanted on this case, and he promised that he would do as I said at all times, for once I believed him.**

**We finally got a lead that leads us to a small run down ranch. The Feds and my team park in a large orchard and started walking closer to the house. We seemed to be pretty well hidden, my team was to watch the back of the house and wait for the Feds to get in place.**

**"I don't like this Lisbon, there has to be a better way to get the child out" Jane said, his face showed how worried he was.**

**"The Feds know what they are doing Jane, it will work out." I said just as a man came out of the house, he must have seen one of the Feds, as he opened fire with the shotgun he had. One of the Feds got shot and everything went to hell.**

**Jane stood up and starting yelling "Stop it, the child is in the house….stop firing" Jane starting running across to the house before I could stop him, the team and I started firing to give him cover. He reached the back door and went in. The Feds fired tear gas into the house and there was more firing coming from the house. What seemed like hours the people in the house finally came out with their hands raised. I started running to the back door with the others, and we went in with our guns drawn, nobody was in the kitchen, Cho nodded to a closed door, he and Rigby open the door, Cho going in first, Rigby giving him cover. I followed. The room was empty accepted for a single bed, I saw Jane laying on the floor, the young child in his arms. I raced over and kneeled down to him, there a flow of blood coming from a gash above his ear.**

**"Is she okay?" He asked me in a voice filled with panic**

**I knew without checking that the child had been killed in all the firing. "I'm sorry Jane…"**

**No! I got here in time, she was alive. I told her that I was going to take her home…" Jane was screaming as he tried to sit up with the child. He collapse and his eyes rolled up into his head, still holding the child.**

**The team is standing in a hospital room; they are looking at the silent man lying in the bed. The door opens and the doctor comes into the room.**

**"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting; I just got the results back from the last MIR. There is no bleeding in the brain, in fact the MIR shows no damage that we can find."**

**"It's been four days since he was shot, and he is still not awake. You must have some answer for that?" Lisbon says, sounded angry.**

**"As strange as it seems, I believe he just doesn't want to wake up. He's not in a coma, he does respond to a few commands, as you can see he is breathing on his own. All we can do is wait until he wakes up. We will continue to treat him like he is in a coma, we find that that having people talk to the patient sometimes help. I wish I could give you better news." He says looking at the four people looking at him.**

**"We will be here for him doctor" Van Pelt says as she puts her hand on one of Jane's hand.**

/

"Jane is lying on his couch; he sits up and looks around. Everything is in a fog, and he cannot see more than a few feet around him.

"Well this is a bit strange. If I'm dead where is the bright light that's supposed to take me to the other side? Maybe where I'm at there isn't one of those lights." He says standing up. "Is anyone here? I'm really tired of all this fog. I could use some company…." He walks deeper into the fog; a voice comes out of the fog.

"Patty, I'm here" Angela voice comes out of the fog.

Jane stops and looks all around him trying to find the voice of his wife. "Where are you, I can't see you?

The fog starts drifting away, and Jane see's Angela coming towards him, wearing a long flowing white dress. She smiles at him, as he rushes towards her. He hugs her "I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you also Patty" She moves away from him, he follows her. "This is the not your time, you won't be able to stay long. You are given a special time with me Patty, one that I need to show you how people love you, and want you to stay with them."

"Where is Charlotte? Can I see her? Jane says looking around for his daughter, not listing to Angela. He hears a child's laughter and his daughter comes running to him. He catches her in his arms; tears are in his eyes as he kisses her. She puts her arms around his neck and smiles at him.

"Hi Daddy, Mom said you would be with us for a while. I'm so happy to see you."

"I am happy to see you sweetheart." Jane says not wanted to ever let her leave his arms.

"I have a new friend Daddy, I'm teaching her how to get around her. She said that you were so nice to her. I've got to go to her now." Jane puts here down. She runs back into the fog waving at him.

"I tried to save her; I told her that I would take her home." Jane says in a soft, quiet voice.

"It was her time Patty, just as you will have your time." She says to him walking with him out of the fog into a field filled with flowers.

/

**Lisbon comes into the hospital room; she is carrying a vase full of flowers. She puts them on the table next to a large group of flowers and get well balloons. She goes over to the bed and looks at Jane. She takes one of his hands in hers.**

**"It's been ten days now and you should see this room. There are flowers from so many people. A lot of them are from people that you've helped in some of the case's we had. There are even a lot of get well balloons for you. I know that you would just make a face and make a silly remark. We both know that you would be really surprised to find out how many people have a spot in their hearts for you. Please come back to us." She bends down and kisses him. "And come back to me."**

**/**

**Walking through a field of flowers Jane and Angela are holding hands. Jane is watching his daughter running ahead of them.**

"Is this a dream" he says looking over at her.

"Yes and no. part of you is here with me, the other part of you is still anchored to your body" she says watching their daughter.

He stops her and turns her to face him. "How do I get for here for good?" He bends down and plucks a flower and stands up handing it to her.

She takes the flower and smells it; she puts it in her hair. "You know the answer to that Patty. I've told you that it is not your time. You have friends that need you and a job that helps other people.

"They can find another consulted, all I want is you and Charlotte." He looks again at his daughter

"Patrick could they find another friend like you? You need to let them know how much you care for them.

/

**Cho comes into the hospital room; he looks at Jane, and goes over to a chair by the bed. He picks up a book on the night stands. "Well we are on Chapter 14 Jane, to remind you of where we were yesterday, Rodney has told Queenie that he knows who the murder is." He starts to read from the book, when the door opens and a nurse comes in. She smiles when she sees Kimball sitting there.**

**"I told Patrick that you would be in today to read to him. How is the book" she says checking the IV going into Jane's arm.**

**"It's getting pretty good, I'm not sure if Jane likes this type of book." Cho looks down at the book.**

**"I'm sure that he appreciates hearing you read to him every day." I'll see you tomorrow. She says as she leaves the room.**

/

Jane and Angelia are sitting on the beach watching at the tide goes out. He watches as his daughter and another young girl are building a sand castle not far from them.

"Kimball is reading to you again. You know that he is there every day, except when they have a case out of town. He gets up early so he can be there in the morning and then go to work. You are lucky to have such a good friend.

"He likes to read." Jane says, moving his legs in the sand. "I did like the last book he read to me, a good mystery story. I usually don't like them; but his reading out loud he makes it interesting."

"Your team needs you…." She starts to say.

"They did okay without me before, and I want to stay here." He says without looking at here.

"You only have a short time left here Patty. You will have to leave. They are only allowing you this time to help you cope with our deaths and that of Sally Ann." She smiles as she hears the young girls laugh.

"I tried to save her…I didn't want to see another child to die…." He says, his eyes filled with tears.

"It was her time Patty" She takes his hand "You were not supposed to be there.

/

**Van Pelt comes into the hospital room. She goes over to the bed, and starts fixing the sheet and blanket over Jane.**

**"Well Jane it's been eighteen days since you've been here. Haven't you had enough sleep yet? Lisbon needs you… I know that she loves you; I see it when she looks at you, and of course she will never admit it. I know that you care for her, the way you watch her when you think nobody is watching. She is here almost every night; they even brought a cot in here for her to sleep on. She brings her files with her to work on."**

**She looks at her watch "I've got to go, lunch is almost over. You don't give the nurse's any problems." She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.**

/

"Grace was in to see you today" Angelia says to Jane. They are sitting in a beautiful garden on a white bench. Jane is lying down with his head in her lap, his eyes closed.

"Did you know that when she first started, she had a huge crush on you? She also wanted you to believe that there is a heaven where our loved ones go." She runs her fingers through his hair.

"She is a sweet woman, but at times a bit naive. She is the type of woman who knows that her prince charming will come riding to her on a white horse." He says with a small laugh, his eyes stilled closed.

"My prince charming came to my rescue on a white horse" Jane opens his eyes and looks at her. "Of course it was on a merry go round, but it was a white horse. He was very strong and handsome. He believed in my dreams, and made them ours."

/**Hightower comes into the hospital room; it is early in the afternoon. She goes over to the bed and looks at Jane, and shakes her head.**

**"Well there you are lying down asleep, but not on your couch, or that beautiful new couch you got for Lisbon. I'm sure that she has yet to sit on it, waiting for you to break it in. Jane they want me to hire another person to take your place. I have been fighting them over it, I know you will come back to us, but I can only hold them off for a short time. I need to see the team happy again. Come back to us."**

**She gives him a kiss on his forehead. "Don't tell anyone I did that Patrick." She turns and leaves the room.**

/

Angela and Jane are sitting on a blanket under a tree. He is looking at the clouds in the skies.

"She's right Patty, they don't laugh like they use to do. They have never given up hope that you will wake up for them. They keep up with their visits."

"They don't have to visit" he says, reaching over and pulls a blade of grass and looks at it.

"No they don't have to do it, but they miss their friend." She says

"I'm afraid to get close to them, bad things happen to people I get to close to." He says getting up and walking away. She gets up and rushes over to him. She takes his arm and stops him.

"Patty you can't live your life worried that everyone you know and love will die because of you." She says softly to him, her hand reaching up to his face.

"I can when it is true…If I hadn't gone on that show, you and Charlotte would be alive today." He says walking away again.

"Patty things happen and people have to go away"

"You mean that they die…I can't have that happen again to someone I care about."

"Yes, they die. Patty I know that you don't believe that we all have a time to go…or die as you say it. There are things that you have to believe. There are so many things waiting for you to do. You need to close the past."

"I'm not ready to just forget you and Charlotte, I can't do that." He walks away from her.

"Oh Patty why are you so stubborn." She sighs.

/

**Rigby comes into the hospital room, carrying a newspaper. He goes over to the bed, and pats Jane's leg.**

**"Hey there Jane. You're pushing twenty days so I thought that I would read a newspaper to give you an update of what is happening." He pulls up a chair to the bed and opens the newspaper. He starts reading from the first page.**

/

Angela and Jane are sitting in a small chapel. The stained glass windows are bright with the sun shining in it.

"Wayne and Grace are such a cute couple. They will get together soon, and have a big wedding."

"Well he's going to have start working harder on the project than he is…" Jane says with a laugh.

"He will, he's just a little nervous about what the future will hold for them. It is like you Patty. If only you knew that the future holds so much to you." She turns to him and holds his hand. He doesn't look at her. He can feel that his time here is coming to a close. How can he go back to his old life?

/

**Lisbon comes into the hospital; she is carrying some fresh flowers. She goes over to the bed. "Grace had me bring in these beautiful flowers Jane. I'll put them in the vase she brought in the last time." Lisbon goes into the bathroom and comes back out with the fresh flowers in the vase. She puts them on the nightstand.**

**"They are beautiful Shasta daisies, a bright yellow." She runs her fingers through his hair.**

**"I'm glad that Jake was able to come here yesterday to cut your hair. He's been your barber for such a long time, and I felt that he would cut it right. It was getting pretty long. Jane it's been thirty day now, they are going to move you to a new hospital that deals with long term care. You need more therapy than they can give you here. I miss you so much Jane…I miss you bringing me my first cup of coffee, making me laugh. I wish that I had told you how I feel…" she turns away and walks to the window and looks out, she wipes the tears from her eyes.**

/

"Angela looks down into the hospital room; Jane is lying on his brown couch.

"I like her Patty; she really keeps her team together." She says looking over at Jane.

"She runs a tight ship; her team will never leave her." Jane says keeping his eyes closed so he can't see Lisbon, but can hear her crying.

"How can you just lay there Patty, you've left her and the team. She has been waiting for you to accept you can love another woman, and not a ghost. "She says in a loud voice.

"She'll find someone who can give her what she needs, not someone who lives only for revenge "Jane says sitting up on the couch. He looks at the hospital room and see's that Lisbon is sitting in a chair by the bed. Her eyes are red from crying, Jane turns away.

"Search your heart Patty; you know that you love her. I want you to be happy, not the way you are now. If it was you that died, wouldn't you want me to be happy, to start my life over?"

Jane doesn't answer her, but he knows what she is saying is true. It wasn't until now that he realized how much he cared for Lisbon, and had been feeling that way for some time. There were so many times that he wanted to make that first move, but he felt that it wasn't right, or he didn't deserve her.

Angela goes over to him, standing in from of him, she takes his hand "I'm dead Patty, and I'm never coming back to you. Your time to go back is now. She loves you and is waiting…waiting for one sign you can give her. You know what that sign is don't you?" She says to him, and touches his ring.

"I know…"

They hear the sounds of a child running towards them. Jane smiles when he sees Charlotte. He picks her up in his arms and kisses her saying "How's is my princess."

"I'm fine Daddy, look what I found, a four leaf clover" she shows it to him. I want you to have it, I know where to find more." She hands it to him.

"I'll keep it in my pocket forever." Jane says putting it into his vest pocket.

"Mom says it's time to say good-bye to you, but that you'll be back when it's your time. I love you Daddy." She gives him a kiss. Jane puts her down and watches as she runs off to play with her friend.

He notices that the fog is coming in again, Angela is moving further away from him.

"Be happy Patrick…" she goes away leaving him alone. He can hear Lisbon talking to him, and he moves towards her voice.

**/Lisbon is holding his hand; she moves closer and puts his hand against her face. "Wake up and show me those green eyes again. Wake up and start sleeping on that couch of yours, or on that wonderful new one you bought for me so I'll always know where you are. Wake up so that someday I can tell you how I really feel about you."**

**Tears come down her face as she kisses his hand and lays it back down. She turns away and wipes the tears off her face. "I've got to go now; I'll be at the new hospital tonight after they get you settled in. The whole team will be there to make sure you're going to be okay there." She turns around to look at Jane and stands still, his eyes are open looking at her. She rushes over to the bed.**

**"Jane….your awake? Oh my God you're awake." She stops talking, and remembers that the doctor had told them that his eyes might open without him being awake.**

**"Jane can you say something…prove to me your awake."**

**Jane reaches up with his hand and feels the tube running into his nose; he makes a face at it"**

**"Don't do anything with that, it's how they've been feeding you. I guess that's why you can't talk? Oh! I need to let the doctor your awake, I'll get a nurse" she rushes to the door, turns back and goes to the bed again. "You are awake right?"**

**"Yes…awake" Jane manages to say.**

**She runs back to the door and turns around again.**

**"Still awake." Jane smiles at her and she rushes out of the room.**

**Sitting at her desk, Lisbon finds herself day dreaming, something she has found herself doing the past few weeks. The day dreams usually have Jane in it. The doctor said he could come back to work next week. He spent another week in the hospital getting his strength back and putting on some of the weight he lost. Everyone on the team helped with that, bringing in all types of takeout food. She missed sleeping in his room at night, feeling close to him.**

**"Hey boss, this came in for you." Cho says, carrying in a large vase of roses. He puts them on her desk. "If I place a bet on who sent them, I would be rich" he says leaving the room.**

**Getting up, she smells the roses and takes out an envelope from them. She opens the envelope to find a card in it; she takes the cards out and reads it, smiling. "Please have dinner with me tonight at our place. See you there at eight…Patrick."**

**She sits down, reading the card again "How did Rudy's become out place?" They had dinner there twice, both without the team. They didn't talk about a case, just conversation that two people on a date would talk about.**

**"Date!" Why didn't she realize that before, Jane took her on a date?**

**In a nice restaurant later that evening. Jane is sitting at a table, it is somewhat away from other customers, and candles are lit giving the table a soft glow. There are more roses on the table. Jane is not wearing one of his regular suits, but a nice dark blue suit. He looks nervous and keeps looking towards the door. He has a small box in his hand and keeps turning it over. The door opens and Lisbon walks in. She is wearing a red dress, one he has never seen. He stands up as she walks towards him, his eyes taking in the wonderful way she looks.**

**"Lisbon you look beautiful tonight" he says pulling out the chair for her. She sets down, her eyes taking him in.**

**"Thank you and I love that suit on you." She says, blushing.**

**Jane sits down across from her, looking at her and wondering why he didn't notice before that his pulse went up every time he saw her.**

**The waiter comes over and pours some wine into the glasses, and moves away.**

**"I hope you don't mind that I put our order in already. Both times we were here you ordered the same dish, and said how much you loved it." He says looking into her beautiful eyes, her silky dark hair. He couldn't seem to get enough of looking at her.**

**"No, I love the pasta here." Why did she suddenly feel so shy around this man? All the years they have known each other, she never felt this way.**

**The meal continued with small talk, and not much of it. Both trying to start the conversation they really wanted to start.**

**"Patrick"**

**"Theresa"**

**They both said at the same time, surprised that they used the first names.**

**Lisbon laughs and Jane gives her that million dollar smile that for a change went up to his eyes.**

**"You first" she says.**

**"Theresa, I don't know why I've waited so long to tell you how I feel about you. Maybe I wasn't sure of it myself, wanting to focus on …my seeking revenge on Red John. That wasn't the only thing keeping me from talking to you, telling you that I love you... I'm not sure if you feel the same way, or if you could feel that way about me with everything I've done in the past to put a block between us."**

**He takes the small box, and pushes it towards her. Lisbon looks at him not sure what to say, she takes the box in her hand.**

**Opening the box she looks at him, and then back to the box. The wedding band he always wore lying in the box. She noticed for the first time this evening that his finger was bare.**

**"What you have in your hand has been the block keeping us apart. Angela was a big part of my life; I loved her and will always love her. But now in a different way. I want to start my life over with you Theresa…. I know we need time to build this relationship, but I'm willing to start now." He takes her hand in his.**

**"When you were taking you "nap" I realized how much you meant to me. The thought of never being able to talk to you again, being mad at you….I felt so lost during that time. I love you Patrick and I'm ready to see where this will lead us." Jane says, tears sparkling in her eyes.**

**The small band in the restaurant starts playing, Jane stands up and pulls her up from the chair, and leads her to the small dance floor, he nods to the band, and they start another song. The song that played the night they had their first dance. She pulls closer to him, and he whispers into her ear.**

**"I'll always be there for you my love….always" he says**

**The End**


End file.
